


The Way You Look Tonight

by catbel



Series: I Got It Bad (and That Ain't Good) [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have been together a month since the watch incident, and Tony is determined to give Steve the best anniversary present money can't buy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is finally here! This spiraled into a much bigger story than I originally intended. Thanks to all who waited and left comments/kudos on part one. Those are always appreciated!

Steve woke up around four in the morning most days, the serum preventing him from sleeping for long periods of time. Not that Steve wanted to sleep longer, he thought his time in the ice was long enough. Tony didn’t come to bed last night judging from the lack of warmth on the other side of the bed. It’s not an unusual occurrence as Tony’s sleeping habits are sporadic. Besides, Steve would’ve woken up if someone so much as thought about touching their bedroom door.

The month he and Tony had been together and the idea of the room being “theirs” still caused his stomach to flip in excitement. Steve still had a room on his floor in the Tower, but Tony had insisted on Steve moving his things into what used to be just Tony’s room.

Steve sat up and removed himself from the bed, going about his routine of making it pass an army inspection. He knew Tony hated it and most times Steve would come in to find Tony passed out on top of the blankets because the man had been too tired to untuck everything. Even though he knew this would happen every time, Steve didn’t stop. He wouldn’t say it outloud, but he loved picking Tony up and putting him into bed. Steve knew it was something Tony wouldn’t allow anyone else to do.

With the bed made, Steve went into their bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. After rinsing out his mouth he took the elevator down to the kitchen to start his breakfast. “JARVIS, is Tony still downstairs?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers. Sir is still working, but needs to rest soon. He has gone over forty eight hours without sleep.” The A.I. replied.

Steve sighed as he cracked an egg into the frying pan, a sense of satisfaction filling him as he heard the yolks sizzle. He didn’t like that Tony worked for days at a time, but he knew there was no changing it. The best he could do was drag the man upstairs to sleep and eat. Steve flipped the eggs onto his plate and settled onto the couch before turning on the TV. For once the news was pretty tame, so Steve flipped around until he landed on the Discovery Channel. The documentaries Tony called ‘background noise material’, Steve found interesting.

The clock read 5:21 AM when Steve heard someone heavy footed walking into the common room. With his head thrown back over the sofa, he spotted a frazzled Tony who had managed to hit his shoulder on the wall while turning. Steve pitched forward as he laughed and almost dropped his plate. He knew Tony was glaring, but it was well worth it. Tony grunted, plopping down next to Steve and rubbing his head against the super soldier's shoulder. “You’re a big ol’ meanie.” He whined.

Steve set his plate down on the table and rested his head on top of Tony’s. “Really, have you looked in a mirror?” Steve couldn’t see, but he could tell Tony was pouting by the way he huffed.

“What are you watching?” Tony asked absently while playing with the hem of Steve’s workout shirt. His fingers gently traced patterns along Steve’s side, causing Tony to smirk when Steve started to squirm a bit.

“A documentary on mermaids,” Steve replied, trying to keep his voice even. He knew it sounded silly, but so far everything seemed to be making sense.

“...Seriously?” Tony pushed himself up onto his elbow to look at Steve, his brow raised in disbelief.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “What? We found out aliens exist. Why not mermaids?”

Tony moved to lay in Steve’s lap. “I’m too tired to debate this with you,” There was a pause before Tony sprang back up. “Actually, this is going to bother me. I can’t sleep until I prove to you this is a load of bullshit.”

Instead of letting Tony distract him and start a debate; Steve picked him up bridal style - carrying Tony to the elevator to take him to their room. “Nope. You’re going to bed. We can talk about it when you wake up in a few hours.”

“Steve,” Tony whined again while kicking his feet. “I don’t wanna. Just make me a cup of coffee and get me a dozen donuts.”

Clint walked past them, stopping to glare when he reached the end of the hall. “Please put the baby to bed. If Nat hears him crying it’s going to be a bad day for everyone.”

Tony flicked Clint off as Steve carried him into the elevator, but didn’t say another word. Natasha in the morning was like Tony after a few days without sleep. You just didn’t want to bother them unless you wanted to get chewed out.

Suddenly,Tony felt himself dropping, but he knew it was Steve tossing him onto the bed. “JARVIS, did you see how he manhandled me? I didn’t even get donuts first.” Tony scoffed as if he were offended.

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets over Tony, leaning down to give him a kiss. “I’m going for a run. Go to sleep, please.”

Tony tried to steal one more kiss, but Steve was too quick and already out the door. He twisted in the sheets until he was comfortable. “J, record that mermaid documentary.”

“It’s already recording and being saved, sir.” JARVIS answered.

**...**

Tony didn’t wake up until dinner. He’s pretty sure the only reason he’d even woken up is because he was so hungry his stomach ached. It isn’t until the elevator door opened did Tony realize he had left his room.

“The Man of Iron has arisen!” Thor cheered as Tony entered the communal kitchen. “Just in time for our feast. Come help me set the table. Bruce and Lady Natasha have cooked us a fine meal.” Thor gestured to the two Avengers who were hunched over the stove.

“I wanted to order pizza.” Clint grumbled from his seat at the table.

Steve furrowed his brow. “Didn’t you have pizza for lunch?” He asked while sitting across from Clint.

Tony ignored the chatter and helped Thor place silverware and plates on the table; the strong aroma of spices causing his mouth to water. If Bruce didn’t need to be so zen all the time he would make an offer to be a partner in a restaurant if Bruce was in the kitchen.

Thor finished setting out the plates and clapped a hand on to Tony’s shoulder, causing the shorter man to stumble. “Is your and the Captain’s anniversary not approaching soon? I wish to congratulate you on your future marriage.” Thor said with an innocent grin before taking a seat at the table.

Everyone in the kitchen went still, except for Hawkeye who was covering his mouth with both hands while shaking from withheld laughter. Steve’s face turned bright red and Tony was sure his own was no better.

“Thank you, Thor,” Steve was the first to break the silence. “We’re celebrating our one month anniversary next week, but -”

Tony cleared his throat, sliding into the chair next to Steve. Bruce and Natasha also taking their seats. “It’s a bit soon to congratulate us on marriage. I think is what Cap is trying to say. Despite him making me a proper man.” He said while batting his eyelashes dramatically.

Thor gave them a puzzled look. “But are you two not in love?”

At this point Clint had placed his head on the table, the occasional bit of laughter escaping him as poorly disguised coughs. Natasha cuffed Clint on the back of the head, muttering for him to eat his food.

“We are,” Steve said before Tony could interrupt again, his face even more flushed from Tony’s comment. “We just aren’t ready for that step yet. People don’t marry so quickly here, usually.”

“More like the world isn’t ready.” Tony added. Their relationship hadn’t gone public yet and he  hated having to sneak around for their dates. “Just think of how much better your insurance would be. SHIELD has peanuts compared to SI.”

“I’m not going to marry you for your insurance.” Steve frowned while picking up his fork and stabbing at a piece of potato on his plate. Even though he knew Tony was joking, the audacity of the idea always rubbed Steve the wrong way. It wasn’t uncommon for people to get hitched fast during the war, but times were different now and he planned on marrying for love and nothing else.

Tony grinned wolfishly and gestured with his hand up and down the length of his body.“Of course not. You’d marry me for the bedroom benefits.” He waggled his eyebrows for show, not caring that Clint groaned at how cheesy he was being.

Steve choked and grabbed for his glass of water, gasping while getting his breathing back to normal.“Tony! Can we please not talk about that at the table.” He said sternly with narrowed eyes.

“You’re right, we can discuss this on a table later.” Tony replied casually, taking a bite of his food while spooning some of his portions onto Steve’s plate when the soldier wasn’t looking.

Clint made a gagging noise. “I don’t need a mental picture of you two fucking on a table. I’m tryin’ to eat.”

“Language!” Steve scolded while giving Clint a pointed look.

Tony quickly took another bite to hide an escaped giggle, offhandedly commenting at how good dinner was.

“Your Midgardian customs confuse me,” Thor sighed. “Jane had a similar reaction when I asked about marriage. She too expressed wanting to spend more time ‘dating’ before accepting my offer.”

A silence swept over the table; each of them awkwardly pushing food around their plates while simultaneously not making eye contact.

Tony’s fork clattered against his plate. “I think we all can agree marriage talk is banned from the kitchen table until further notice. Let’s go back to making fun of Barton.” Tony suggested.

“We make fun of you, asshole.” Clint corrected with his lip curled in a sneer.  

Tony stood from his seat, but Steve pulled him back down by the hem his shirt. “You didn’t finish your food.”

“I ate most of it,” Tony scooped up some of the curry and held the spoon up to Steve’s mouth. “You finish it.”

Steve turned his head with a sigh. “Wasting food is like wasting ammunition. You know what they did in the army? They would make you sit back down and eat every crumb you took.” He begrudgingly leaned in and ate the food Tony held in front of him.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you’re here to help me clear my plate.” Tony said, pushing his food in front of Steve. Even though Steve wouldn’t say it, Tony knew the super solider was still hungry.

Tony couldn’t stop himself from grinning when Steve’s phone started to ring; the soldier politely excused himself from the table on cue.

“J, he out of hearing range?” Tony asked while leaning back in his chair to see if Steve was far enough away.

“Yes, sir.” JARVIS answered. “The call you requested should distract Captain Rogers for a the next few minutes.”

“Perfect. Keep him busy,” Tony looked at everyone at the table. “I need your-” He could feel himself choking on the word, “...Help. Steve and I planned a dinner for next weekend, but I don’t know what to get him for our anniversary. I really don’t want to repeat how we started out.”

“I think dinner is great, Tony.” Bruce was the first to answer. “People don’t always need  fancy gifts. It’s spending time together that matters.”

“Aye!” Thor boomed in agreement. “A meal together is good. You could hunt a boar for the Captain and roast it as a declaration of your love.” Tony didn’t dare shoot down Thor’s idea, the god looked too proud.

Clint opened his mouth, but Tony held up his hand. “No, not you.”

“Dancing.” Natasha said before Clint and Tony could start to bicker. She finished off the last few bites of rice on her plate and looked at Tony expectantly.

“Dancing?” Tony repeated, letting the idea marinate in his mind. “I know how to ballroom dance, but I’m not too familiar on how to do the jitterbug or whatever it is they did back then.”

Clint snorted while he started to clear the table. “Why do you know how to ballroom dance?”

“Because some of us weren’t brought up as heathens and were forced to take extensive etiquette classes.” Tony replied while folding his napkin for show.

“I can teach you,” Natasha said without prompting. “It’ll be fun.” She tilted her head at Tony, her features perfectly poised like when she was on an undercover mission.

Tony tried to ignore the creepy vibe he’s getting from Natasha. “Do I even want to know why you know dance moves dating back to the 40’s?”

She shrugged her shoulder in Clint’s direction. “We both know how to swing dance. You’d be surprised what you pick up on missions.”

Clint nodded when Tony shot him a questioning glance. “She can also teach you ballet. I’m not too great in that department.”

“Only time I’m offering. With the condition you follow all my instructions. No questions asked.” Natasha held her hand out for Tony to shake.

Tony thought it over for a moment and if he could he would consulted his legal team, but he really didn’t want anyone outside of the Tower knowing this was happening. “Deal.” He cringed while giving her a firm handshake. Tony had made many unsavory deals in the past, but he truly felt as if he had just sold his soul for some reason.

“This dancing of swings sounds intriguing. May I also be taught?” Thor asked.

“Sure,” Natasha looked over to Bruce. “What about you, big guy?”

Bruce chuckled nervously, waving his hand in dismissive gesture. “No thanks. I’m more of a wallflower. I’ll be happy to watch, though.”

“Captain Rogers is approaching, sir.” JARVIS warned moments before Steve walked back in.

“Sorry, it was wrong number.” Steve noticed everyone at the table tense and his face contorted with concern. “Did something happen?”

“Nooo,” Tony said for too long, mentally cursing himself. He’d been playing it cool for years, but with Steve he always managed to get caught in his lies. “Just, uh -” His hands fumble for his phone. “Gotta go. It’s Pepper about that Maria Stark Foundation thing. Pep, talk to me!” Tony placed the phone up to his ear as he made a hasty exit.

“You don’t want to know,” Natasha told Steve with a quick roll of her eyes. “Clint cleared the table. You're on dish duty, Cap.”

Steve sighed. This wasn’t the weirdest thing that had happened in the Tower so he couldn’t complain.

**…**

The dance lessons started on Saturday night, giving Tony less than a week to prepare before his and Steve’s anniversary dinner. The plan was to go to dinner and then act like there was an emergency at Stark Industries, when really they all would be meeting at the dance venue Tony had booked to be done up to resemble a party from the 40's. 

Having to talk Steve out of date night had proven to be more of a challenge than Tony had imagined. They usually went out to dinner, or enjoyed events around the city. Thankfully Darcy was in on Tony’s plan and instead accompanied Steve to the baseball game.

Tony took the elevator to Natasha’s floor, arriving dressed in a suit as she requested. For some reason she said his outfit should compliment the color red; not to disappoint he went with a classic black tux with a red tie and pocket square.

“I’m here,” Tony called while strolling into the cleared out living room. “Guys?” Natasha appeared and Tony threw his hands up in frustration when he saw Natasha wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt. “I better not be the only one dressed up.” He grumbled.

“Oh, don’t worry; Clint is almost finished. He’s just having a hard time walking.” Natasha smirked. Before Tony could even ask what she meant he heard a faint clicking and whistled when he saw what was making the noise.

Clint Barton was wearing black high heels.

“Your legs look divine. I hope you didn’t put those on just for me,” Tony snickered while reaching for his StarkPhone.

Clint looked at Tony and shook his head. “She knows, man.” He deadpanned, his eyes conveying terror Tony only saw when they were on missions.

Instantly it hit Tony what Clint was talking about. The time he and Thor dared Clint to put on Natasha’s black Jimmy Choos. The color left his face and briefly Tony wondered if he should call Steve and say goodbye while he had the chance.

“That’s right, I know,” Natasha’s voice remained perky. “So if you want me to teach you how to dance, you’ll be doing it in the shoes I provide for you,” She pointed to the heels on Clint’s feet. “Or ask one of your robots to teach you, Stark.”

“How did you even get these in our size?” Tony asked as a shoebox was thrust into his chest. He opened the lid and wasn’t surprised to see a pair of red designer heels. The idea of asking DUM-E to be his dance partner wasn’t sounding too bad right now.

“I made a few calls on behalf of Tony Stark. Don’t be surprised if the tabloids think you have a foot fetish. I stressed you needed these urgently for the weekend.” She replied, effortlessly.

“Well, that wouldn’t be the worst thing they’ve accused me of liking.” Tony said with a defeated sigh. He set the shoebox down, toeing his own shoes off before cramming his feet into the heels. He wobbled a bit, holding his arms out for balance and whooped in victory when he managed to stand up straight. Tony clicked his heels together three times and pouted when nothing happened.

“What the hell are you doing?” Clint questioned, his steps becoming more confident.

“We aren’t in Kansas anymore. That was supposed to take me home, Barton. Even Steve would’ve got that reference.” Tony pursed his lips at his wasted joke. There was the mechanical snap of a camera shutter and Tony’s head shot up to see Natasha with her phone out.

“Hey! Those better not make it on the internet.” Tony knew he was blushing, but it didn’t deter him from putting on an angry face for show. He had only wore high heels one time and that was when he was a kid. Jarvis had thought it was hysterical, but Howard and Maria were not pleased. The usual comments of Tony being a sissy came from Howard and his mother had been concerned Tony had ruined her shoes.

Natasha hummed thoughtfully. “No, these are for my personal collection. Unless I need blackmail material on you; which, I already have plenty.” She replied without looking away from her phone.

The floor started to shake, and for a moment Tony wondered if they needed to take cover until he saw Thor stomp in. “These are fit for a warrior!” He cried happily as he walked gracefully in his pair of heels. “I believe the founders of your land wore these. Why do we not wear them into battle?”

Tony took a shaky step forward, looking like a faun learning how to walk. “You can wear them on the next mission, Shakespeare.” He regained his balance and glared at Natasha. “I need to know if you’re really going to teach me how to dance. I blew off date night with Steve for this. I sicked Darcy on him.”

Natasha sashayed forward and grabbed Tony’s hand before dipping him with practiced ease. “I have no reason to hurt the Captain,” She smirked down at him. “After I’m done with you he’ll think you were from his time.”

Tony heard another click from a camera and scowled when he saw Clint with his phone. A StarkPhone of all things capturing his suffering.

“Hawkeye, please take a photo of me for Jane. I think she would be most pleased.” Thor struck a pose, his hands resting on his hips as he looked off into the distance. Tony couldn’t help but feel jealous that Thor still managed to look like a badass in heels.

Natasha clapped her hands, moving to turn on the stereo; the sound of rapid drums promptly filled the room. While Thor and Tony didn’t know, the song was called  'One Girl & Two Boys', which she found to be fairly fitting.

“All right, Stark. I’ll start out slow so you don’t break a hip. You and Thor watch Clint and I first.” She looked at Clint who held out his hand, both of their feet tapping to the beat as they wound their arms around each other's waist and shoulders; their right arms outstretched as if they were doing the tango. Tony snorted as he watched, it didn’t look that hard. Even when Clint released Natasha’s arm to fling her forward and pull her back toward him it seemed pretty basic. Clint twirled Natasha and the two held hands while continuing to kick their feet rhythmically.

Natasha grinned when Clint nodded and soon Tony felt his confidence being squashed. He watched in awe as Clint flipped Natasha in the air, only to catch her with her arms wrapped around the archer’s neck. Tony saw Natasha’s thighs clenched around Clint’s waist as he dipped her down again before she was up in the air again; the only support the assassin had was Clint’s arms.

“You make me dance like that with Point Break and I may actually break more than just my hip.” Tony gulped. Clint lowered Natasha as the song faded, his chest heaving while he caught his breath.

“That wasn’t even that impressive since I got the heels on,” Clint managed to say between breaths. “I bet Cap throws you around a bit more.”

 Tony took a step back, “Who said I wouldn’t be the one leading?” He asked, actually offended.

“Clint’s right, that was a toned down version of the Jitterbug and the Lindy Hop,” Natasha chimed in. “You really think you can pick up Steve and throw him over your shoulder?”

Tony pouted again before stomping his foot down with a loud click. “Fine! I won’t lead, but I am not dancing with Thor. I’ll end up through the ceiling and that’s something I don’t care to relive.”

“Thor and Clint will practice, then. You’re with me.” Natasha smiled, crooking her finger for Tony to come closer.

Tony nervously looked from Thor to Natasha, his shoulders sagging when logically he knew Natasha was the safer choice. He walked over to her with uneven steps and took her hand. “I don’t suppose the promise of a closet full of Louboutins and Jimmy Choos is enough to fix this?”

“That will buy you a few dances out of the heels.” Was all she said before spinning Tony and lifting him above her shoulders.

**…**

Steve returned from the game, a bit sad to see no one was on the communal floor. While he was always up for a good game of baseball, he was still upset that Tony had cancelled on him.

“JARVIS, is Bruce busy?”

“Dr. Banner is in his lab and is currently accepting visitors. Shall I tell him you will be joining him.”

“Yes, thank you.” Steve replied, curtly.

In the lab, Steve saw the familiar sight of Bruce hunched over as he worked and feels reminiscent of him walking in on Tony down in the workshop.

“Steve, what do I owe this visit?” Bruce asked as he peered up from his microscope. “Not that it isn’t a pleasure.” He added with a crooked grin.

“You said I could talk to you about when I’m angry.” Steve said slowly, hoping Bruce would recall the talk they had a month ago.

Bruce stepped away from his research and motioned for Steve to follow him. “I did, didn’t I. What brought this up?”

Steve trailed behind Bruce further into the lab before speaking. “Tony’s been weird this week, like he’s hiding something.”

Bruce froze and tried to play it off as if he were still thinking about the project he had been working on. “...What makes you say that?”

“Well, he missed our weekly dinner date. I don’t think there’s anything going on at SI, and Pepper usually mentions if Tony has anything pressing that requires his attention. He practically shoved Darcy and I out the door to go see the game...And I hate myself for thinking it, but I can’t ignore this when it’s right in my face.”

Bruce could feel his own anger flaring up, but he pushed it down. “Steve, you don’t think Tony’s actually cheating on you, do you?” They all knew Tony had a playboy reputation, but it was clear from Tony’s relationship with Pepper that the man enjoyed being in a relationship if it was with someone he truly cared for. Bruce’s stomach churned at the thought of Steve’s doubting Tony’s intentions and debated on ruining the surprise if it meant Steve no longer questioning his relationship.

“I dunno!” Steve said in a rush, an edge of frustration in his tone. “Him lying about where he was going tonight and him still not being home isn’t helping.”

“Steve, you need to trust him.” Bruce replied, sternly. “Besides, you know that if Tony did cheat on you, not that he would; Natasha would kill him. If you’re still angry we can go meditate together until you’ve calmed down.”

Steve wasn’t sure he could handle mediating, drawing tended to be a better non-violent outlet for him. “I think I’ll just go finish up a documentary I was watching earlier. You want to join me?”

“Is this the mermaid one Tony was ranting about? I don’t think you want me watching that, I’ll nitpick all their so called hard evidence.” Bruce raised his hands, making air quotes as he said ‘hard evidence’.

“Aliens can exist, but not mermaids? You and Tony make no sense.” Steve laughed halfheartedly.

“You catch a mermaid and I’ll believe you.” Bruce guffawed.

Steve found the rare sound of Bruce’s laughter to be contagious. “Thanks, Bruce. I’m feeling better.”

“Captain Rogers. Sir has returned and currently resides in both of your quarters.”

“Go talk to him.” Bruce pointed to the door, his order not to be taken seriously as his tone held remnants of laughter.

Steve waved a quick goodbye and jogged out of the lab to the elevator. He didn’t even need to tell JARVIS where he wanted to go and felt the elevator start to ascend up to his and Tony’s floor.

“Tony?” He called, and found his boyfriend laying face down on their bed. Tony made a noncommittal grunt and raised his hand as if someone were taking attendance.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, standing by Tony’s side of the bed with his hand raised just above Tony’s shoulder.

Tony rolled over and smiled weakly at Steve. “No worries, ‘m fine. I’m just feeling my age today,” He tried to play it off as a joke, but could tell Steve wasn’t buying it. “Really, I’m fine. You don’t have to mother hen me. How was the game? I bet Darcy live tweeted the whole thing.”

“It was good,” Steve said, trying not to let his anger show. “Thanks for the tickets. Darcy had fun and she did mention something about tweets.”

“But you didn’t?” Tony asked while he sat up on the bed with a groan.

“I didn’t say that. It just wasn’t what I had planned for the night.” Steve said with a morose sigh.

Tony rubbed his hand down his face. “I’m sorry. I just really needed to go to that meeting. It’s important for next week.”

Steve didn’t say anything and climbed over Tony to his side of the bed. “I know, I know,” He wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders. “We got our special dinner next week, anyway.”

Tony rolled on top of Steve, ignoring how much his muscles were protesting. “It’ll be a night you won’t forget.” It’s a statement Tony can guarantee. His Aunt Peggy often talked of a soldier she never got to dance with, and now that Tony was older it was easy to piece together both sides of the puzzle to form what had truly happened. Tony would give Steve his welcome home dance even it it meant the world seeing the videos of Natasha throwing him around on a makeshift dance floor.

“You coming out of your head any time soon?” Steve asked as he nipped at Tony’s lip.

“Depends,” Tony feigned disinterest while he rolled his hips against Steve’s. “What’re you thinkin’ about?”

A low chuckle vibrated underneath Tony before he found himself pinned to the mattress. Steve moved his leg to settle between his boyfriend’s, “I think you can make an educated guess, sweetheart.”

Tony shivered, a wave a heat pulsing through him at the same time. Steve didn’t tend to use pet names in front of the others, saying it would be unprofessional despite them breaking the no fraternization rule. He surged upward and claimed Steve’s lips for his own to keep himself from babbling.

“J, hit the lights!” Tony managed to say before Steve’s mouth covered his again.

**…**

Tony squinted, cursing how dim the lighting was. Had it always been this hard to read?  After flipping through the pages with feigned interest; Tony snapped his menu shut and pushed it to the edge of the table. It wouldn’t have mattered if he had thrown the darn thing over this shoulder, their table was located in a secluded corner even though Tony rented out a private room regularly used for large parties.

“You’re not going to look at the menu?” Steve asked while glancing up from his own menu.

“Not like I can really read it, it’s too dark in here.” Tony gave an unconcerned shrug. He was too nervous about getting Steve to the dance hall to eat. “Besides, desserts all I care about.”

Steve ducked his head behind his menu to hide a smile. “Thank you for taking me out. I, uh…” He lifted his left wrist and rolled up the cuff of his sleeve. “I wore it. I figured it was a special occasion and all…”

Tony lunged across the table to get a better look at the watch adorning Steve’s wrist. Steve had never asked for the watch back, but Tony didn’t have the heart to get rid of it; so he kept it in his closet with his other accessories. His tongue darted across his lower lip as a grin broke out across his face. “You’re a thief, Rogers. I don’t recall giving that back to you.”

“You never said you were taking it back.” Steve replied smugly as he pulled his arm back and rolled his sleeve down.

Their waitress chose that moment to arrive and Tony was quick to prattle off a dish he wasn’t even sure was listed on the menu before pulling out his phone. The rest of the team almost had everything set up.

“Are you okay?”

Tony’s head shot up, a bit disoriented when he realized their menus and the waitress were gone. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Steve’s brow furrowed as he glanced down at Tony’s phone. “It just seems as if you don’t want to be here.” He said, his fingers pulling at the bowtie around his neck.  

Tony leaned over the table again, taking Steve’s hand in his own and moving it to rest on the table. “I’m sorry,” He ran his thumb across the back of the soldier's hand. “There’s something important I’ve been working on all day.”

Steve scoffed and pulled his hand back. “If you had work you didn’t have to force yourself to go out with me.”

“I’m not forcing myself!” Tony bit back, his hand still on the table.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Steve replied, cooly.

The sharp tang of blood tainted Tony’s tongue, but he said nothing. Even when their food arrived, he ate in silence and laid his card on the table once Steve finished eating.

“I have to pick something up on the way home.” Tony commented while signing off on the check. If Steve said anything, he didn’t hear it; the sound of his heart beating filling his ears. The evening was not going at all how Tony had planned.

The car door slamming jolted Tony from his thoughts and he looked over to the passenger seat to see Steve on his phone.

Driving was a favorite pastime of Tony’s before the Iron Man suit was created. It was an almost mindless act that helped him organize his thoughts and reflect on laundry list of mistakes he’d made in his life. But why drive when you could fly?

“Tony, are we lost?” Steve asked as Tony pulled up alongside an older building that looked as if it had seen better days.

“Nope,” Tony said while putting the car into park and unbuckling his seat belt. “This is it.”

Steve got out of the car, eyes surveying the area as he kept close to Tony. “What exactly are you picking up?”

Tony opened the door and ushered Steve inside the dark entryway. “You.”

The lights flickered on to reveal the rest of the team along with Pepper, Jane, and Darcy all dressed in their finest attire.

Steve stared in awe at the sight before him, his body frozen as he took everything in. The decor was like stepping into an old photograph, except everything was in color. Warm fingers laced with his own and Steve looked over at Tony who beamed as if he’d just won the lottery. Not that Tony needed to win the lottery, he already had more money than he knew what to do with. Steve opened his mouth and closed it before opening it again. “I...how?” He asked as he tried to process it all, truly wondering if he’d been transported back to the 40’s for a moment.

“Cap, you haven’t even seen, well heard, the best part,” Tony pointed at the band and a jazzier tune struck up. He looked at Steve and huffed impatiently. “Aren’t you going to ask me to dance?”

“Tony, I don’t think you-” Steve starts.

“Ask me to dance.” Tony insisted. 

“May I have this dance?” Steve isn’t sure what to expect. He was fairly sure what he and Tony considered dancing were very different things. It wasn’t like slow dancing and Steve wasn’t one to dance how Tony liked in public.

Steve started out slow and was surprised as Tony matched each of his steps with ease. The billionaire grinned up at him cockily. “That all you got? You must be getting old.” Tony crooned as he attempted to take the lead. Steve, quick on his feet, out maneuvered Tony only to pull him close before sweeping the man off his feet.

Tony stared up at Steve, stunned for a moment once he realized Steve had dipped him. Steve’s chest heaved a bit as he caught his breath and the room broke out into applause causing both of them to remember where they are. Steve pulled Tony back to his feet, leaning in for kiss. A flash caught Steve’s attention and both men turned to smile when they saw Natasha with a camera.

“Looking good, boys,” Natasha said as she moved to fix Steve’s bowtie. “I’m surprised Stark was able to keep his mouth shut. After those dance lessons I gave him I could still hear his whining in my sleep.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Tony, you-”

“Look, Cap! Darcy is here and I bet she’d love a dance with you.” Tony shoved Steve in Darcy’s direction, turning his head to stick his tongue out at Natasha.

A light chuckle drew Tony’s attention once Steve and Darcy started dancing. “That wasn’t very nice, Tony.” Pepper chided.

“Natasha will get over it.” He offered his hand to Pepper. “May I?”

“Only if you promise not to step on my feet.” She returned while placing her hand in Tony’s while they waltzed onto the dance floor.

The band winded down and the melody of ‘They Way You Look Tonight’ flowed into the room.

“Mind if I ask you for another dance?” Steve asked, already pulling Tony out onto the floor. Tony smiled gently, letting Steve envelop him as they swayed to the beat. Steve leaned down and placed his lips by the shell of Tony’s ear. “I haven’t told you how gorgeous you look tonight,” Steve whispered before nipping lightly at the skin beneath his teeth.

“You can’t do stuff like that until we get home. I swear, I will pull your pants down right now if you don’t stop.” Tony half joked as he gave Steve’s pant leg a light tug.

Steve brought Tony’s hand to rest on his hip and pulled away. “Thank you, Tony. This is more than I could’ve ever asked for. I’m sorry for earlier.” He said with earnest.

“Exactly. You need to ask for things more.” Tony said with exasperation.

“Can I ask that we go home soon?” Steve murmured the last half.

Tony stepped away, his hand clutching his chest in faux offensive. “Steven Grant Rogers, how forward of you. At least finish this dance with me.”

Steve positioned Tony back into how they stood before, their bodies soon moving in time to the music. “You know, I remember I told Peggy I was waiting for the right partner to come along...I’m glad I waited.”

Tony cleared his throat and looked away from Steve before pressing his face into soldier's chest. Even over the music, Steve could tell Tony had said something. “Come again?” He asked with his lips pressed atop Tony’s head.

“I-I said ‘Happy Anniversary’.” Tony stammered, his foot almost landing on top of Steve’s.

Steve was fairly sure he had heard three words not two, but he let it slide for the moment. “Happy Anniversary, Tony.” 


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the "I Got It Bad (and That Ain't Good) series! Thanks for reading!

Tony stood in his bedroom, a fresh vase of vibrant red and pink peonies sitting on the nightstand near his side of the bed. Steve had brought back a fresh bouquet while he was out on his morning run and when Tony asked why the response had been, “They made me think of you.”

While the flowers were nice, it was what hung above them that often caught Tony’s attention. Steve had painted Tony a series of portraits of DUM-E and U, and if one looked closely Tony could be seen hard at work in the background. Tony wasn’t even aware Steve had been sketching, but apparently he and the bots moved around too much and Steve had resorted to enlisting JARVIS for helping take candid photos in the workshop.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is asking if you’re coming to the living room.” JARVIS chose that moment to chime in.

A sentimental smile spread across Tony’s face. “Tell him I’m on my way, J. There better be popcorn left by the time I get there.”

“Duly noted, sir.”

Tony took the elevator down to the communal floor, the smell of fresh popcorn hitting him as soon as the elevator doors opened. “I heard someone missed me.” Tony sang as he waltzed over to the couch. Already seated were Steve and Natasha, a bowl of half eaten popcorn resting between them.

Tony paused, pointing at the braids that adorned the sides of Natasha’s head. “Nice hair, but I do believe that’s my seat.” Tony said, his arms folded across his chest as he dramatically tapped his foot.

Natasha scooted over, “You like? Soldier boy over here was nice enough to braid it for me.” She patted the now empty space between her and Steve with a lazy grin.

Tony sat down, brow raised while he reached for a handful of popcorn. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

Steve’s cheeks flushed. “It’s not that hard to do, I did it for the chorus girls all the time. What took you so long upstairs?”

“What?” Tony offered the bowl to Steve, “Oh, nothing. Just changing the water in the flower vase.” He pressed a salty kiss to Steve’s lips before he moved away with a smirk.

“Blah, blah, blah! It’s movie time,” Clint interrupted as he flopped down in a chair next to the couch, his feet propped up on the table.

Tony rolled his eyes with a look of disgust at the feet on his table. “I still say what was chosen is not technically a movie.”

Clint shrugged, ignoring Tony’s glare. “Home movies are movies; and it was my turn to pick.” He finished by sticking his tongue out.

“Why do you even want to watch this? You’re wearing heels in it, too.” Tony argued, crossing his arms with a huff while he moved to get comfortable against Steve’s side.

“Yeah, but the noises you made while Natasha threw you around are priceless.” Clint chuckled at the memory of it.

Tony looked at Steve and Natasha, silently pleading for them to help change Clint’s mind.

“Hey, I voted for Arsenic and Old Lace.” Steve said as Bruce walked in and sat on the other side of Natasha with a fresh bowl of popcorn.

Tony pouted, “I’m never going to forget this.” He tapped the side of his head. “Like a steel trap, just you wait.”

Steve snorted and everyone looked at him. “Sorry, inside joke with someone I used to know.” He said fondly as he thought of Howard. Steve would never tell Tony just how much like Howard he could be. While it had yet to be discussed, it was clear Howard was not a good topic of conversation. The man Steve had known was not the same one Tony had grown up with, and the mere thought of how bitter Howard had become left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Just remember, Barton.” Tony growled, snapping Steve from his thoughts. “JARVIS catches all the stupid stuff you do, no matter where you are.”

Clint threw a piece of popcorn at Tony’s head, hitting him square in the forehead. “Did JARVIS see that coming?”

Tony reached for the pillow next to him, arm raised as he prepared to throw it at Clint’s face. “Enough,” Steve chided as he gently pulled Tony’s arm down and held it. “JARVIS, please play the footage.”

Without delay the TV screen flickered to life, the image of Tony walking into Natasha’s cleared out living room playing. Tony snorted next to Steve, shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Steve and Bruce’s laughter interrupted what the screen versions of Tony and Clint spoke about, but Tony could feel Steve’s breath hitch when the shoe box was shoved into the Tony’s hands on the screen.

Suddenly Tony could feel warm breath ghosting across the shell of his ear when the screen version of him put on the red heels. “You look really good in those. I hope you kept them.” Tony’s eyes darted to the side to see Steve looking at him, a hand firmly squeezing his thigh.

Another burst of laughter caused Tony to jump, his eyes catching Thor entering the screen. Tony shivered as Steve pulled away, the cool air hitting the ear Steve had just whispered into.

With most of the Avenger's attention on the screen, Steve took hold of Tony’s hand and quietly led him to the elevator. Natasha glanced back and winked at the couple before stretching out onto the couch.

“So, did you keep them?” Steve asked after the elevator doors closed. He pulled Tony back against his chest as they started their ascent upstairs.

“What if I did? You asking if I wanna fondue tonight?” Tony quipped with a perfectly arched brow. The doors to the elevator opened silently before Tony untangled himself from Steve and led the soldier into their room.

Steve blushed at the question, knowing he deserved that jab after all his teasing. “What do you think?” He wrapped his arms around Tony while nuzzling his nose in his other half’s hair.

Tony grinned, spinning around to lean up and press his lips against Steve’s in a chaste kiss. “They’re under the bed.” He replied while pointing.

Steve’s eyes moved to their bed before returning back to Tony’s gaze. “You saving them for a special occasion?”

“You bet. They’re for when my man asks me to dance.”

Steve held out his hand and bowed. “May I have this dance?”

“You may.” Tony took Steve’s hand. “JARVIS, I hope you’re getting this.”

“Already recording, sir.” The A.I. replied as “The Way You Look Tonight” started to play. Tony couldn’t stop smiling as he followed Steve’s lead. He would have to add the song they first danced to in Steve's apartment to JARVIS' library for their next dance session. Part of him was thankful their first dance of the night would be without heels, but it would be worth it. Because if Tony Stark had to dance in heels than there was no way Steve wasn’t wearing them for at least one dance.

“What’re you plotting?” Steve asked in a wary tone. “You’re being quiet and you have that look on your face.”

Tony hummed along to the melody, ignoring Steve’s question as he buried his face into the crook of the soldier's neck. The billionaire had many homes, but he would always consider these moments where Steve held him close as his true home.

 

 


End file.
